Goku and Vegeta's Fantastic Food Run
by My Little Lolita
Summary: This is a little companion story to "What's in a Name" following Goku and Vegeta's adventure to get food for Videl after her delivery of Pan. I OWN NOTHING


This is a little companion story to "What's in a Name" following Goku and Vegeta's adventure to get food for Videl after her delivery of Pan.

My first story NOT involving Piccolo and Gohan! I'm totally shocked by myself. Anyways, I've been toying with this for a while, because honestly, I think Goku and Vegeta's friendship is totally hilarious.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where should we go?" Goku asked as he and Vegeta flew up into the sky.<p>

"I don't know! Just pick somewhere, idiot," Vegeta snarled. Damn woman thought she could just send him out on an errand like a commoner… he was royalty damn it!

Goku flipped onto his back, hands behind his head as he soared next to the Saiyan Prince. "Hmmmmm… if I had just had a baby, what would I want to eat?"

"Kakarot, you would eat anything, just as usual," Vegeta replied, crossing his arms. "Let's just find somewhere that sells food, buy some, and get this over with."

"Well okay. Hey, there's a restaurant right there! Let's go there!" Goku cried, hurriedly descending.

"Kakarot, you can't just land in the middle of a bunch of—" but Goku paid no heed and landed among the pedestrians, who looked shocked that a man seemingly fell from the sky. "Gah, you'd think that _I _had been the one raised on this forsaken planet. No common sense…" Vegeta muttered as he followed. Kakarot already started a mini panic, so he might as well just do it too.

People scattered as Vegeta landed next to Goku, giving them strange looks. Vegeta raised his lip at the gawkers, sending them on their way. Goku looked around them blankly, pulling out the money in his gi pocket. He stared at it blankly until Vegeta sent a hard hit to his head.

"OW! Vegeta, what was that for?"

"Are you kidding me? You can't count money? Are you…are you serious? I…I can't believe… _how have you survived on this planet_?"

"Technically, I haven't. I died twice!"

"You…astound me. Just… let's just get some food. Give me that!" Vegeta ground out, snatching the money from Goku's hand. "I can't believe you can't even count money. _I_ can count money in over a thousand different legal tenders!"

"Legality can be tender?"

"Oh my god! When will this madness end? You third-class buffoon, just _stop_ talking," Vegeta said tiredly, his hand coming to rub his temple. Not even the damn earth woman was this annoying. At least she was intelligent!

"Well okay. But can we buy the food now? I'm starving!"

"Idiot, it isn't for us! It's for your brat's mate!"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p>Getting the food was a whole new experience. Neither of the Saiyans had ever bought their own food, and therefore had no sense of proportion.<p>

"How much do you think we need?" Goku asked, staring at the menu intently in the restaurant they had finally chosen.

"How should I know? I've only ever killed something large enough to feed me. The woman does all the shopping," Vegeta snapped out of annoyance.

"Hmmmm… well I can eat a whole GIANT fish by myself, so…"

"Idiot, you're a Saiyan. We eat more food than these humans can even fathom!"

"Oh yeah… Well how much does Bulma eat?"

"I don't monitor her eating habits! What about your she-devil of a mate?"

"I'm too busy stuffing my face to pay attention…"

"Wonderful, Kakarot. That doesn't help me at all."

"Well, it's kind of your fault too…"

"Shut up," Vegeta muttered. "You, servant man! Get us all the food this will cover!" He demanded, throwing the money at the poor cashier, turning his back and leaning against the counter.

"Hey, you can't just—" the man started.

"Ah! Uh-uh!" Goku said, slashing a finger across his throat furiously. You don't mess with Vegeta when he's pissed. "Please, can you give us all the egg rolls that will cover?"

"Well…sure. You realize how many that will be, correct?" the man asked, bewildered. That was a lot of food, even for a large party.

"Yup!"

"Well okay. Here you go," he said, handing Goku a very large bag stuffed with food.

"Finally. Let's just go," Vegeta said, walking out and taking off to the sky.

"Thanks!" Goku yelled over his shoulder as he ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>They had only made it a few minutes before Goku's stomach let out a long growl.<p>

"Wow, I'm starving! All this waiting made me hungry!" he exclaimed, pulling out a handful of egg rolls and shoving them in his mouth.

"Gah! Kakarot, you're not supposed to eat those! Remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry and there's plenty here! C'mon, you want a few?"

Well, Vegeta _was_ rather hungry. A Saiyan's appetite was insatiable. "Fine," he muttered, shoving his hand into the bag. "But no more!"

That didn't last very long. Within thirty seconds, both had their hands in the bag again. And again… And again… And again…

"Uh oh…" Goku said as they landed outside the hospital. He reached into the bag and pulled out a single egg roll. "We are in trouble…"

"What do you mean _we_? This is your fault!"

"Hey, you ate some too, Vegeta!"

It was at this moment Bulma and Chi-Chi stepped out to meet their husbands. "Well, where's the food?" Bulma asked.

And just like that, Vegeta was airborne and headed in the opposite direction.

"Here you go!" Goku said, thrusting the bag into Bulma's waiting hands and taking off after Vegeta. The two women peered into the bag.

"VEGETA!"

"GOKU!"

But the two Saiyan's were already miles away. They may be two of the strongest fighters in the universe, but even they were no match for a woman's wrath.


End file.
